Loving Death
by CanadianSpaceWolf
Summary: While investigating a string of strange murders in a small town, Sam and Dean run into an old ghost they never thought they'd see again.


***Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, just the writing is mine (:***

Dean pulled into the shitty motel parking lot. He grabbed the paper bag from the passenger seat and entered room number 13. He tossed the bag down on the bed next to Sam, who looked up as his brother came in.

"I'm not hungry," Sam mumbled as he turned back to his laptop. The screen was covered in bloody pictures of some leaked crime photos. Four people murdered in . One of the victims, a thirty one year old man in the local band, was killed in his home, with his infant daughter and wife upstairs. The photos had been leaked onto a gore website that mostly featured photo shopped crap and girls wearing horror makeup before Halloween. Gothic girls who hated their parents and thought murder was great left comments saying how attractive the man was. Sam scoffed at the comments, there was nothing attractive about a man ripped in half. Among the other three victims were a twenty two year old woman, ripped in half, a nineteen year old thief, ripped in half, and a sixty two year old woman, also ripped in half. None of the victims knew each other, or had any noticeable similarities, except for their deaths and the crime scenes.

The thirty one year old man, Blake Harris' body was completely free of fingerprints, and there was no sign of a struggle of any kind. As for the house, it was completely locked up. No sign of forced entry, and nobody in the house besides his one year old daughter, and wife, who said she heard nothing. The only reason his wife wasn't a suspect was because she was video chatting her friend, and husbands band mate, until she walked downstairs to discover the body.

"You should eat," Dean said, laying down on his bed and taking out a burger, "you haven't been off that thing since yesterday night." He dove into the burger, glancing over at his brother. The case was puzzling, but he tried not to think to hard about it, maybe he would call Garth in to take care of it, after all they were busy with the trials, and Sammy didn't need any extra pressure.

Sam sighed and turned to his brother, "Dean," he said, closing his laptop halfway, "you don't need to worry about me, I'm fine." Truth is, he wasn't, but he didn't need Dean constantly trying to take care of him, he could handle these trials. Dean's help was nice, and he probably couldn't do it all alone, but he didn't need a babysitter. What he _needed _was to figure out this case.

Ana Clarke, twenty two, was found in the local library when her co-worker went to open up in the morning, six days after the death of Blake Harris. Ana was given the night shift and told to lock up. Her co-worker discovered the door open, thinking Ana was just forgetful, she walked in. The place seemed clean, except for when she entered the records room, where she discovered the top half of Ana Clarke. No evidence was left except the body. No murder weapon, and nothing on the security cameras. The camera went out at 8:50 pm and came back on at midnight. The only thing changed in the library was the dead body in the records room.

Dean put his hands up, swallowing what was left of the burger. He thought maybe it'd be best to change the subject. "So what about the 4 vics? What does a band guy, librarian, shoplifter, and a nun have in common?"

Sam re opened his laptop, he'd been waiting for his brother to bring up the case. "As far as I can tell nothing, except all being ripped in half. I haven't seen anything like this before Dean," he admitted, pushing his hair out of his face.

"Ever consider it could be a person?" Dean asked, remembering the Benders. Sam shook his head and Dean sighed.

"As far as I know people don't go through locked doors and leave completely clean crime scenes. They also don't rip people in two," Dean nodded in agreement and kicked his shoes off.

Jared Waters, was a 19 year old thief. He'd been in juvie more than a couple of times, and was wanted for his first armed robbery when he was discovered four days after the death of Ana Clarke. He was found in his parents home. They were on vacation in Tahiti at the time, and when the police came to the Water's house, wanting to see if they had seen their son, there was no answer. A neighbor claimed seeing someone sneak into the house, so the police forcefully entered. Jared was discovered in a blood-soaked bed, a bag of stolen cash next to the nightstand.

The clocked flicked to midnight and Sam looked over and rubbed his eyes. There was nothing on creatures who ripped random people in half. He looked over to Dean's sleeping figure, and for a minute wished they were back at the bunker. He could tell Dean missed his room and his memory foam mattress. A crash outside jolted Dean awake and Sam looked up sharply. He snapped his laptop closed and crossed over to the window. A figure stood next to the impala. It was pretty short, didn't look very big in any way. Still, Sam grabbed his gun and let Dean go ahead, his aim hadn't been that great lately. Dean aimed the gun forward, and slung the door open pointing at the figure.

"Dean?" a blonde girl breathed, stepping toward the light with her hands up. Dean's eyes widened and he tightened his hold on the gun. He stared in disbelief and almost anger at the woman in front of him. "I knew it was you, I saw the car I-" she had started walking forward, but stopped when she saw he hadn't lowered the gun. "Dean, it's me."

Sam stepped behind his brother, holding the gun down, still ready to shoot. He took a step back when he saw her. "Jo?"


End file.
